The Unknown in the Agent
by moviefreak4634
Summary: What happens when Brennan makes the hospital transfer Booth to Princeton-Plainsboro? And was it really a brain tumor? -- Set at the end of Season 4 of Bones, Season 3 of House -- Booth/Brennan, Chase/Cameron
1. Qualifications

Author's Note: My first crossover fic. I have all kinds of time this summer, so why not write? Plus, I kind of hated the end of Season 4 of Bones, and this is a re-write with House, just to indulge my fantasies. :)

Disclaimer: I own neither House, M.D. nor Bones.

Timeline: Bones - end of Season 4 (AU), House - Season 3

Pairings: Mainly Booth/Brennan and Chase/Cameron

* * *

"Booth, you need to go to the hospital," Brennan said. This was serious, and he had to understand that. Booth was hallucinating, which couldn't lead to anything good.

"I'll drive you," she continued, expecting some sort of protest out of her partner. When he said nothing, the worry only increased. He never missed an opportunity to argue with her, especially when it came to driving. Something was seriously wrong, she decided, as she helped Booth out to the car.

She drove him to the local ER, where they had to fill out several forms, before finally being told to take a seat. Brennan took the time to call Cam and tell her where they were.

Cam said everyone would be right over, and it was probably nothing to worry about. Brennan disagreed and told her so, but she appreciated the thought anyway. Then, they came and took Booth away. Brennan stayed in the waiting room when Booth asked her to. He knew he didn't want her to see him and his weakness, but she was hurt that he thought she couldn't handle it.

The others showed up moments later, Angela wrapping Brennan in a hug. "Oh, sweetie," she said. "He's going to be fine."

"You don't know that," Brennan said. "He was hallucinating, Ange."

"It's probably just stress," Angela insisted. "You did scare him with the baby talk and all."

Brennan nodded slightly, but she would only believe it when the diagnosis came out of a doctor's mouth, someone qualified to tell her what was wrong with Booth.

The team sat in silence for awhile before a doctor came over to them. "I'm sorry," he said. "But we think he has a brain tumor. We need an MRI to confirm, but it fits his symptoms."

"Are you a neurologist?" Brennan asked.

"Sweetie," Angela cautioned, touching her arm, but Brennan shook her off.

"Are you a neurologist?"

"No," the doctor replied. "I'm not."

"Then what makes you qualified to make this diagnosis?"

"We did the tests, except for an MRI. His symptoms fit."

"But it could be something else."

"It could be."

Brennan nodded. "I want someone qualified."

"Sweetie, I'm sure this man knows what he's doing," Angela said, trying to calm Brennan down.

"Angela, I want the best doctor we can find. If he or she thinks it's a brain tumor, then it is, but Booth deserves the best treatment. He'd do the same for me."

"I'm sorry," Angela said to the doctor. "Is there anyone you can recommend for us to see?"

"Dr. Gregory House at Princeton-Plainsboro in New Jersey is one of the best and one of the closest. He also has a neurologist on his team. We can get him transferred up there."

"Thank you."

"See, Bren, he's going to be fine. They're going to move him to one of the best doctors in the country."

"He might not be fine," Brennan insisted. "What happens if he's not fine?"

Angela didn't have an answer.


	2. New Case

Author's Note: New chapter! If, you know, that wasn't obvious. Okay, before we get too much further into the story, I just want to say that I'm going to try very hard to get all the medical stuff right, but some of it might still be wrong. You can tell me if you want, but I just wanted to warn you. That's all.

Disclaimer: Every day, I wish that I owned House and Bones, but I still don't. And I don't see it happening anytime soon.

* * *

"House signs out at four p.m. Be sure to write that down," House told the clinic nurse before turning and moving toward the doors as quickly as possible. As soon as he'd come out of the exam room, Cuddy had given him a look and started rummaging around in the files on her desk. He had no intentions of being here when she finally found the boring and predictable case she so obviously wanted to give him.

Alas, he was too late. By the time he reached the elevator, he heard the administrator calling him.

"House."

He ignored her, wishing the elevator would come just a little bit faster.

"House." She was standing right next to him now, much harder to ignore.

"Good afternoon, Cuddy. My clinic hours are done, and I have no new cases. So we have nothing to talk about. Unless you were looking to hook up on the elevator because that guy seems to want you." He pointed over her shoulder and succeeded in getting her to turn to look. When she turned away, the elevator doors slid open, and House walked quickly on, pushing the button for his floor.

Just as he was about to celebrate yet another close encounter, an arm slid between the closing elevator doors, causing them to bounce back open again.

Cuddy had her annoyed face on. "You have a case."

"No, I don't," House said, shaking his head. He pushed the button for his floor again, and when the doors started to close again, Cuddy stepped on the elevator with him. He sighed.

"37 year old male, brain tumor."

"Isn't a brain tumor one of those diagnosis-thingies? What do you need me for? Give him to Wilson."

"His partner's asking for you specifically," Cuddy said.

"His partner?"

"A Dr. Temperance Brennan, world-renowned forensic anthropologist and author. This isn't a request, House. You're doing this case. I'll give you three clinic hours for it."

"Five."

"Three, and you'll do it." She handed him the file as the elevator doors slid open again. "Have fun."

House headed to his office, crossing into the ducklings' side and throwing the file at Foreman, who was reading a journal. Chase and Cameron were nowhere to be found.

"Where are –? Never mind. I'll go get them. You read up."

He walked out the door and down to the janitor's closet where he picked up his cane and pounded on the door. "You two, out. We have a case." Then House walked off again, back to the office.

Cameron and Chase made their way out of the closet moments later, both trying to fix their hair and clothing to make themselves more presentable. By the time they made it to the office, House had already written the words 'brain tumor' across the white board.

"Go get me an MRI. Then we're done."

"That's it?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Why are we on this case then?" Cameron questioned.

"Did I mention the guy has a brain tumor? Time is of importance, unless you want him to die."

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron left the room.

"Why do you think we're on this case?" Cameron asked her two colleagues.

"Who cares?" Chase replied. "If all the guy's got is a brain tumor, we'll be out of here faster."

"I bet Cuddy's making him do it," Foreman added. "Just don't know why."

"I do," Cameron said as they rounded the corner to the patient's room. They could now see inside – the man laying in the bed, a woman sitting by his bedside, and four other people surrounding them. "That woman - that's Dr. Temperance Brennan, famous author. Cuddy needed the best. But I don't know what they're doing in Jersey."

The ducklings entered the room then, and Foreman spoke, "Seeley Booth? I'm Dr. Foreman, and these are Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron. They'll be taking you for an MRI, to see if we can locate that tumor."

The woman sitting by the bed, Dr. Brennan, spoke up as Cameron and Chase began getting Booth ready to go. "So, you think it's a tumor too?"

"We're just running this test to make sure. We want to follow up on what the other hospital told you."

"Are you a neurologist?"

"I am. Yes."

She nodded slightly. "Good."

"Okay," Foreman said. "I'm going to need to get one of you to give me a history."

While Foreman questioned Brennan and the others about Booth's medical history, Chase and Cameron got Booth to the MRI machine and on to the sliding table. They set up the machine and Booth within it before taking their seats behind the glass, watching the computers.

"We're going to need you to stay still now," Cameron said before turning to Chase. "House knew we were in that closet."

"Yeah, so?"

"How did he know?"

"Because he's House and knows things."

"I thought it wasn't that obvious we were sleeping together," Cameron persisted.

"Well, obviously, you thought wrong," Chase said, sounding somewhat bitter, as he always did when talking about House with Cameron.

Cameron was about to say something else when their patient started convulsing. Chase flipped the machine off as Cameron rushed out the door, sliding the table out.

"Call a code," she told Chase. "He's having a seizure."


	3. Differential Diagnosis

Author's Note: I don't really have much to say in this author's note. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter's got a bit of both major pairings for you. :) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and all of you with this story on alert or your favorites. It's nice to know my work's appreciated.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I would know if I owned House or Bones, and since the information that I own them seems to be missing from my brain, I don't own them.

* * *

"It's not a tumor," Cameron announced when she and Chase walked back into the diagnostic office. "MRI was clean. But you can add a symptom. He had a seizure."

House added seizures to the fairly short list of symptoms already written on the white board. "So what causes hallucinations, headache, stiffness in the limbs, and seizures? Any takers?"

Foreman immediately responded with, "Drugs."

Chase said, "He's an FBI agent."

"So?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "What about B12 deficiency?"

"The symptoms fit," Cameron agreed.

"And the symptoms also fit epilepsy," Foreman sniped. "You want to agree with me too? Or just Chase?"

Both Chase and Cameron sighed, and Cameron spoke up, "This is his first seizure. Epilepsy doesn't fit."

"Start our agent on B12," House announced. "And someone get me a tox screen."

"He doesn't do drugs," Chase said again.

"You know that? You can read the patient's mind? Well, that's helpful. Tell me what he has."

Chase didn't say anything.

"Get me a tox screen," House repeated, and the ducklings left to do as he asked.

"Do you really think he does drugs?" Chase asked as soon as they were out of the room.

"I think it's a possibility."

"That would be pretty hard to hide for an FBI agent, wouldn't you think?"

Foreman shrugged. "We should test him anyway."

Cameron spoke up then, "I agree with Chase. I doubt he's on any drugs, but if House says to run the tests, run the tests. And you might as well check his B12 while you're at it." She broke off then to get the B12 supplements from the pharmacy while Chase and Foreman, still upset with each other, continued on to Booth's room.

Brennan was sitting by his bed when they entered, and she and Booth appeared to be in a heated discussion.

"'m fine, Bones. You don't need to stay here."

"You were hallucinating, Booth, and they think it might be a brain tumor. Of course, I'm going to stay."

"Excuse me," Foreman interrupted while Chase hung back. "Mr. Booth? The MRI didn't show a brain tumor. But we need to run a few more tests."

"Tests?" Brennan asked. "What for?"

Booth sighed. "Bones, it's fine."

Then, to Foreman, "Yeah, whatever you need."

Foreman began the process of taking Booth's blood, but Brennan still had some questions. "What are the tests for?"

"We're testing for drugs and vitamin B12 deficiency."

"What?" Booth barked. "Drugs? You think I do drugs?"

Foreman shrugged. "It's a possibility."

Trying to calm Booth down, Brennan said, "I'm sure it's just protocol, Booth. Besides, there's nothing to worry about, and they're doing another test too."

About that time, Cameron showed up with the pills and set them on the tray in front of Booth. "B12."

"You don't know if there's a deficiency yet, but you're treating him anyway?" Brennan asked.

"It won't hurt him, and the symptoms fit. If that's what it is, he'll get better that much faster," Chase spoke up from beside Cameron.

"You shouldn't leap to conclusions."

"Bones," Booth admonished.

"What?" Brennan asked. "They're making assumptions. It's unprofessional."

Booth just shook his head.

"We'll be back with your results," Cameron said as all three ducklings left the room again.

"Fifty bucks says they're sleeping together," Foreman announced.

"I'll take that bet," Chase said. "They're just partners."

"Yeah," Foreman said, sarcasm dripping off his words. "Like you and Cameron?"


	4. Any New Ideas?

Author's Note: First of all, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I can't give you the whole thing at once. Where would be the fun in that? Also, I would've had this up yesterday except the document manager wasn't working. I also tried to fit more pairing scenes in here. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, the season finale would not have ended in the way it did, and if I owned House, Chase and Cameron would've been married a long time ago. So, I don't own either show.

* * *

While the ducklings ran their tests, Booth and Brennan were left to themselves.

"Really, Bones," Booth said. "I want you to go. Go to the hotel with the others and get some rest."

"No," Brennan refused, stubborn as ever. "I'm staying."

"Bones," Booth tried again, but Brennan shushed him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"Because you're in the hospital, Booth."

"It's not just that. You're worried about me."

"We're all worried about you," Brennan said.

"Yeah, but everyone else went to the hotel, didn't they? You're still here. Why?"

"I care about you, Booth. You're my partner."

"I care about you too, Bones," Booth said before yawning.

"Get some sleep," Brennan said.

"Yeah," Booth agreed. "You too, Bones."

Sometime later, the ducklings were sitting in House's office, Booth's symptoms still written on the whiteboard.

"Come on, people," House berated them. "What is it?"

"Tox screen was negative, means it's not drugs," Foreman said, and Chase looked rather smug. "B12 was also normal, so it's not a B12 deficiency either."

"I didn't say what is it not. I asked what it is."

"That's everything," Cameron said. "We've ruled out brain tumor, drugs, and B12 deficiency. There isn't anything else that fits those symptoms."

"Epilepsy," Foreman said again.

"He's had one seizure," Cameron said. "Epileptics have multiple seizures, generally. It doesn't fit."

"Chase," Foreman said. "Would you like to say it? Maybe she'd agree with you."

Chase ignored Foreman. "What if it's schizophrenia?"

"He's an FBI agent," Foreman said.

"So? An FBI agent can do drugs but not have schizophrenia?"

Cameron spoke up then, as she was looking at Booth's medical history. "It's not likely. He's been under psychiatric observation for almost a year. One of his psychiatrists would have noticed."

"Rerun the blood tests. Look for any obscure drugs, ones you wouldn't normally check for, and stop his B12. It's not B12 deficiency," House announced.

The ducklings left to do as he asked, Foreman heading to the patient's room. Chase and Cameron followed but at a somewhat slower pace.

"Foreman doesn't need our help running that test," Cameron pointed out.

"Yeah. So?" Chase asked.

Cameron grinned. Sometimes Chase could miss the most obvious of things. "So, we don't have anything to do for the next little while. Any ideas?"

Chase smiled at her. He'd gotten it now. "I think I can think of a few."

"Lead the way, Dr. Chase," Cameron said. "But not to that closet. We don't need House walking in on us again."


	5. One Piece of the Puzzle

Author's Note: What better to do than to come home from going to work with your aunt at the hospital and start writing both role playing material for Cameron and a new chapter for a House/Bones fic? And on my birthday too. I might be insane, especially since this chapter is pretty much following Foreman. I don't even like Foreman. House and Bones will have a scene coming up. I swear. Enjoy it 'til then.

Disclaimer: I'm almost tired enough to believe that I own Bones and House, but not quite. I don't.

* * *

Foreman had finished the tests, with the same results as before, so that ruled out everything they'd already ruled out. Great. He walked back to diagnostics, and somewhat surprisingly, no one was there. House not being there was not the surprising part; it was more the Chase and Cameron not being there part that was bothering him.

He sighed, shook his head. Someone needed to rein those two in, but it wasn't going to be him. He walked down to the patient's room instead. He could at least take him off the B12, if someone hadn't done it already.

When Foreman got to the room, the author, the important one, Dr. Brennan was leaning against their patient's shoulder. Both of them had soft smiles across their lips. He was winning that bet for sure. It was also dark in the room, so Foreman reached to turn on the light when a voice stopped him.

"He doesn't want it on, says it hurts his eyes," Brennan spoke up from Booth's bedside.

Foreman frowned. "When did this start?"

Brennan shook her head. "A few hours ago. Is it bad?"

"Maybe." He turned on the light, despite Brennan's warning.

Booth woke up, not exactly surprisingly. "Hey," he mumbled. "Turn that light off. It hurts, and I'm trying to sleep here." He rolled over, trying to bury his head in the pillow.

"Can't you turn it off?" Brennan asked, slightly annoyed.

"No," Foreman said, concerned. He pulled his penlight from his pocket. "You have to turn back over, Mr. Booth. I need to do a test."

"Too tired," Booth murmured, indeed sounding just that.

Foreman frowned again. "I'll be back," he told Brennan, and turning off the light again, he walked out of the room, leaving Brennan worrying by Booth's bed.

"Two new symptoms," Foreman announced when he got back to diagnostics. Cameron and Chase had showed up again; though, they were being all couple-giggly. He sighed and went to the white board, writing 'photophobia' and 'drowsiness'.

"It's encephalitis."

"It didn't show up on the MRI," Cameron said. "It can't be."

"The symptoms fit," Chase hedged, not exactly willing to disagree with Cameron but seeing Foreman's point.

"We run another MRI. Maybe the first one just didn't pick up anything."

"That isn't likely," Cameron pointed out.

"Have you got a better idea?"

"Do it," House said, from his doorway. Then, he indicated Cameron and Chase. "And you two, keep your hands off each other."

Foreman went back to the patient's room. He didn't much like dealing with patients, but with Cameron and Chase too wrapped up in each to do their jobs probably, he was having to pick up the slack.

Entering the room, he spoke to Brennan as Booth seemed asleep. "We need another MRI. We think the first one might not have shown his encephalitis."

"Which is?"

"An inflammation of the brain."

"That's what's been causing his seizures? And his hallucinations?"

"We think so."

"You think?"

"It's the best option at this time," Foreman said. He didn't like it when patients or their loved ones tried to be difficult. "He needs an MRI."

Brennan nodded slightly, and Foreman moved Booth down to the MRI machine, got the MRI done, and took him back.

He walked into diagnostics, thoroughly pleased with himself. He put the MRI on the light board, displaying the reason for his pleasure for all to see.

"It's encephalitis."


	6. Stumped

Author's Note: Okay. I'm back. Sorry about the incredibly long break between this chapter and chapter 5. Real life threw me for a loop for a bit, and then I went on vacation. So there wasn't a whole lot of time to write. Hopefully, I will be able to work on this story now. Thanks for sticking with me and the reviews and adds. They mean a lot. Only a couple of more chapters left. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The people who own House, M.D. and Bones are probably incredibly rich. My lack of great riches means that I am not one of those people

* * *

Both Cameron and Chase immediately moved toward the board, studying the MRI. It did indeed show encephalitis.

"The only question now," House said, "is what kind is it?"

"No fever," Cameron reported, after studying the chart. "That rules out viral."

"It could be caused by meningitis," Foreman spoke up.

"Yeah because he's been vomiting so much," Chase muttered. "Herpes."

"Get the tests," House said. "And do it fast before his brain explodes."

When the tests were finally back, the ducklings took the answers back to House, thoroughly discouraged.

"It's not any kind we tested for," Cameron said, obviously upset and frustrated. "He's got encephalitis, and we can't figure out what kind."

Everyone, even House, was silent for a few minutes. The gravity of the situation was obvious. Their patient would die if they couldn't figure out what kind of encephalitis he had, and if they didn't figure it out soon, he could die anyway.

House spoke up, "We ruled out viral. Why?"

"He doesn't have a fever," Chase answered.

"Right. What if that assumption is wrong?"

"House," Cameron broke in. "His temperature was normal when he was admitted, and it was normal when we double checked."

"What if normal isn't normal?"

"That makes sense," Foreman said. "He could normally have a lower temperature, so his fever isn't reading as a fever but it's there, like his encephalitis."

"Exactly," House said. "Now we just have to figure out which kind it is to treat it."

"We could run the tests again," Cameron stated.

"No time. We have to get it right and soon." House turned and began walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Foreman called.

"To talk to Wilson," House answered, not slowing down one bit.

That had been a lie, as it turned out. Not that his team knew it, but House had no intentions of going to Wilson's office - at least not yet anyway. No, he was actually going to talk to the patient. He'd seen him before, of course, having passed by the door or stood looking in the room. That woman was always there with him too; though, they didn't seem to be together. He wondered why she was there then.

Moments later, House walked into Booth's room, rapping his cane on the door frame as he did so. "Wake up," he called. "I need to talk to you."

The woman was up and out of her chair in seconds. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" So she was protecting him. That was interesting.

"Greg House. I'm going to save his life." He turned his attention back on Booth, who was slowly waking up, still groggy.

"Have you had an infection in the past few months?"

Booth shook his head slightly.

"He hasn't been sick," the woman spoke, sounding annoyed. "Are you a doctor?"

"Tell your girlfriend here to lay off," House said, ignoring the woman.

"Bones," Booth murmured tiredly. "He's doing his job. It'll be okay."

"Unless he kills you, Booth. The other doctors sure seem to have done a great job figuring out what's wrong so far."

"I'll be fine, Bones," Booth insisted.

"You are not fine. There is no guarantee that you'll be fine," the woman's voice rose.

House interrupted. "Woah. And here I thought she was just your girlfriend. Save your marital troubles for another day. Have you had a virus in the past few months?"

"No," Booth said. House frowned. That ruled out everything unless the man was lying, which was a definite possibility.

"What does that mean?" the woman asked.

"Means I don't know what's wrong," House said and turned to leave the room. He hadn't gotten more than a few steps outside the door when he heard the woman behind him.

"You don't know what's wrong?"

"We've ruled everything out," House told her. "Go spend a few moments with your husband. He'll be dead in a few days."

"We're just partners," the woman said, clearly ignoring the last part.

"Right. Go spend a few moments with your partner then. He'll be dead in a few days."

"And there's nothing you can do?"

"I remember just telling you we didn't know what was causing it. Are you experiencing memory loss? Do we need to admit you too?"

"I don't appreciate the jokes," the woman said.

"He's dying, and you're holding up his doctor from going to his team to brainstorm ideas. Go. Be with him. He wants you there."

The woman held his gaze for a moment. "Figure out what's wrong." Then she walked back in the room and sunk into her chair again. House sighed and turned back down the hall again. It was almost lunch time. Where was Wilson?


	7. What Makes the Disease Tick

Author's Note: I am extremely sorry about the amount of time it's taken me to continue this story. I didn't mean to drag it out so long, and I hope to have the last chapter up relatively soon. I just have to write it first. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for the reviews and the adds. They're really great.

Disclaimer: Season 6 of House starts on Monday, and season 5 of Bones started this past Thursday. I didn't know what was going to happen on Bones, and I don't really know what's going to happen on House. If I owned either one of them, I think I would've known that. Since I don't and didn't, I don't own either show.

* * *

"Wilson," House said by way of greeting, as he entered the oncologist's office. He smiled to himself as he saw that Wilson was eating. Getting lunch would be just too easy.

"What are you doing here, House?"

"Waiting for my patient to die and hoping to score some lunch in the process."

"Is there something that tells you when I eat, or do you just show up when I happen to be eating by coincidence?"

"I've stalking you. I know all your habits. Fortunately, that means I can eat while my patient dies."

"The FBI agent?" Wilson asked, as he made way for House to take some of his food. "Cuddy's going to kill you."

House shrugged. "We don't know what's wrong. Can't treat him if we don't know what's wrong. Means he'll die."

"Why don't you know what's wrong?"

"Usually reason, patient lies." House reached over to take a piece of Wilson's sandwich and a couple of chips.

"Ah," Wilson said. "Well, according to you, that's what makes the world tick."

And suddenly, House had it. That was the answer. It had to be. He stood, taking Wilson by surprise.

"You're leaving already? My lunch not good enough for you?"

"You were right about Cuddy being mad, so I've got to go save a life," House said, as he headed out the door.

Wilson just shook his head and kept eating his sandwich.

House walked back to the patient's room. Twice in one day, this patient should feel lucky. He rapped on the door frame again. "Wake up. I have some more questions."

The woman glared at him from her chair, but she didn't interrupt this time.

"Yeah?" Booth mumbled when he'd woken up enough to talk.

"Before you got here, did you have any headaches?"

"Some, I think. Why?"

House ignored that. "Did you have soreness in any part of your body?"

"His back hurt," the woman spoke up. House nodded slightly.

"Did you have to walk through any tall grass recently?"

"Yeah, of course. I have to walk through tall grass all the time. Part of my job."

House nodded. "Good. I know what's wrong. Someone will be around soon to start you on doxycycline and get the tick. You have Lyme disease."

He turned around to leave, but just like before, the woman came after him.

"Thank you."

He nodded at her. "You're welcome."

She went back in room, settling back in the chair. As he watched, House noted that she looked happier now. At least, they knew what was going on with their FBI agent. Time to tell the ducklings.

House walked down the hallway, grinning at the fact that they were all pouring over the man's medical files, trying to figure out what was wrong.

He burst through the door and went straight over to the whiteboard. "Who did the history?"

Foreman looked up. "I did, while those two didn't do anything."

Chase and Cameron both looked thoroughly abashed as House turned a critical eye on them. "Looks like they did something all right, just not the history. All right, what do headaches, soreness, fever, and encephalitis spell?"

"The patient didn't complain of headaches or soreness," Foreman said.

"He didn't?" House looked up from writing the symptoms on the whiteboard. "He did to me. Are you sure you interviewed the right patient?"

"You talked to a patient?" Cameron asked.

"Lyme disease," Chase said.

"That's right. Lyme disease. Someone get the man some doxycycline and remove the tick before he dies. Foreman, you do it, make up for the missing information in his history."

He turned to Chase and Cameron as Foreman, shaking his head, got up and left to do as he was told. "You two, next time, take a time out from doing stuff to make sure the history gets taken properly. Go help Foreman."

Chase and Cameron scurried out of the office too, and House smiled to himself. Not only had he solved a case, but he got to embarrass and harass his employees at the same time. Today had been a good day. Except for the patient almost dying part, but that wasn't really his concern.


End file.
